


Just To Let You Know

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they are about to leave to go to a crime scene, John decided let Sherlock know how he truly feels about Sherlock. And Sherlock lets John know how he truly feels about John, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!
> 
> Picture prompt is at the end of one shot.

“Sherlock.” John suddenly piped up. Sherlock turned to look at his boyfriend. John suddenly felt like he could not speak or make a sound.

“John? What is it?” Sherlock asked. John gulped. The way Sherlock was looking at him was intimidating and a turn on at the same time.

“John?” Sherlock asked again, starting to feel a bit impatient.

“Fuck me.” John said to himself but Sherlock heard him.

“I would very much like to make love to you right now but we got a crime scene to go investigate at the moment.” Sherlock said. John covered his mouth as he began to blush and his eyes widened. Sherlock smiled and giggled to himself a few times.

“John, I know that is not what you originally going to say. Now, what was it that you were really going to say to me?” Sherlock asked. John took his hand off of his mouth and then took a deep breath.

“I was going to say that...that...” John felt flustered. He knows that Sherlock is not used to being all loving and things like that but they have been dating for a month now. He just wanted to know if Sherlock did actually feel the same way about him as he does about Sherlock. Sherlock's cell phone suddenly went off. He took it out of his coat pocket and looked at the screen. It was Lestrade, wondering where the bloody hell they are. Sherlock put his phone back in to his pocket and looked up at John.

“Well, will have to talk about this later, John. We need to get going before we both become a crime scene ourselves.” Sherlock said, turning around. As Sherlock was halfway to the door, John finally had the courage to say what he wanted to say.

“I love you, Sherlock!” John blurted out. Sherlock stopped in this his tracks and turned his head.

“What did you say?” Sherlock asked. John sighed, kind of now regretting what he just said.

“I said I love you, Sherlock.” John replied. Sherlock walked back over to John and stopped, putting his hands and arms behind him. Then he leaned forward and kissed John on the lips for several seconds. When he stopped, John looked at his lover.

“I love you, too, John.” Sherlock said, standing back up straight, still looking at John. John just stood there in shock. He can not believe that this just happened to him and it was Sherlock that did that!

“John, I know that I do not show my emotions a lot but I do really care and love you so much. I just wanted let you know that. Plus, I am not used to being a relationship so it will take time for me to open up to this whole idea. You are my other half and my world.” Sherlock said. John could not get any thing out but only smiled, which made Sherlock smile.

“I know.” John said.

“I know you do. You are very smart as well. Even if I do not say it, I do really think you are, my love.” Sherlock said back.

“...Did you just say “my love”?” John asked.

“Yes because you are. The love of my life.” Sherlock said. John teared up a bit and Sherlock kissed John's forehead and one of his cheeks. When he stood back and John calmed down, Sherlock held out his hand.

“Come on, darling. We better get to the crime scene before Lestrade gets pissed off at us for being late.” Sherlock said. John held Sherlock's hand in his.

“I agree. Lets get going.” John replied. Both men left the flat and went to the crime scene, holding hands all the way there.

Even though, Sherlock was not used to this whole dating thing, he felt happy to be the one that John's heart desires. As well as Sherlock's heart desiring John. Sherlock will do any thing to make him happy but Sherlock can only take one step at a time.

As for John...he was just happy to be Sherlock's, no matter the circumstance or knowing how Sherlock is. Today though, John knew that their lives was heading in a whole new direction and it felt wonderful. Sherlock was ready to take the next step in his life as long as John was in it and beside him.

_Sherlock Holmes the Consulting Detective._

_John Watson the Blogger._

_Boyfriends, now and forever._  
  
  


**Prompt:**

 


End file.
